


An Eyeful For Santa

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Boys In Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Rick and Daryl decorate for Christmas, all does not go well. Or does it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> I got Benny for my Secret Santa & I have redone it so many times. Almost finished the first one but realized that it wasn't going to be good enough for Benny! (My Ben Ben); 
> 
> I also want to give credit to my amazing beta for betaing this for me to make it up to par for Benny. I am so so blessed that she has been betaing this for me as I have progressed! <3 Thank you @Starfire_Wildheart

It was the first snow of the winter in King County. It snowed in the south, but this year it was coming down like they were up north. Rick had dropped the kids off at Lori and Shane’s after work, so they could celebrate Christmas with them. He and Daryl ended up making it home within five minutes of each other thanks to the weather. Rick had just started dinner when Daryl walked in the door. He was making Daryl’s favorite meal, Spaghetti and meatballs. Of course he was cheating a little, he got the frozen meatballs because it was quick and easy and because he had plans for them tonight. Daryl had walked in with his lunchbox in hand and cellphone to his ear. As he walked in the house, Rick was leaning against the counter smiling. Daryl rolled his eyes in frustration at whoever was on the phone and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Yeah, Merle I told you, I can’ get inta’ that again. I got an honest job ‘nd you just got out’a prison. Let it be. Get you’a job and make money like the rest’a us.” Daryl said and hung up. “Hey there,” he smiled at Rick, “What’s fer dinner?” 

 

“Thought I’d make spaghetti with meatballs. How was your day?” 

 

“Been better. Got some over time today but then Merle called on the way home.” 

 

“Gathered that. Everything okay?” he asked, concerned. 

 

“Wanted me to be his getaway driver for some stupid idea he had. Of course, apparently, he don’ care that I don’t do that shit or that I’m with a cop.”

 

Rick softly smiled and pulled Daryl to him and kissed his head. He hated the Merle was still trying to get Daryl in trouble. 

 

“What’s goin’ on with you cowboy? How was droppin’ the kids off to yer ex-wife and Shane” 

 

“Lori didn’t talk to me like usual. Shane was the one who got out and actually did the swap. Judith didn’t want to go, didn’t want to be away from her _DarDar_ ,” Rick sighed and talked in his best ‘Judith’ voice.

 

“Awwh,” he beamed. “well, in 48 hours she’ll be with her _DarDar_ and daddy again.” He pushed back from the hug and wrinkled his nose. “I stink. I need a shower and you do too.” Rick scoffed at him and laughed. “You do,” Daryl chuckled. “You smell like stale coffee and donuts.” Daryl smirked and patted Rick’s belly playfully.

 

“And you smell like grease. But before you take a shower, could you do me a favor?”

 

“Depends.” Daryl winked and backed his weight off of Rick’s chest.

 

“Can ya’ go into the garage and get the tree and bring it in? I can get the boxes of decorations out while you’re showering.” Rick whispered and turned to stir the spaghetti. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll get the boxes as well. It’s no problem.” Daryl grunted as he turned on his feet and headed towards the garage. He was still adjusting to the whole Christmas thing but he was really trying for Rick and the kids.

 

~*~ 

Daryl had brought all the stuff in and stacked it in the living room then went and showered. By the time he was finished getting cleaned up Rick was calling him.

 

“Sweetheart,” Rick called out from the kitchen.

 

“Almost done.” 

 

“Babe, come eat.” Rick pressed as he stood in the doorway of kitchen with his arms closed. 

 

Daryl sighed and grunted then walked in from the bedroom, “When we’re done eating go shower and I’ll start putting up the tree.” 

 

“Ok?” Rick smiled kissing him on his neck, “And, you smell good.” 

 

“I used yer soap,” he blushed as they sat down at the table. 

 

“Figured as much.” Rick smiled and started rubbing his foot on Daryl’s knowing that it drove him crazy. 

 

~*~

 

Rick finished eating and left his bowl on the table as he always did. He went to their bedroom and grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He sighed as the hot water poured over his body relaxing his muscles after a long day at work. and he groaned loving the feeling of becoming relaxed. He grabbed his soap and washcloth and began washing himself. He jumped then laughed when he heard Daryl yelling and fussing from the living room. Making quick work of washing he dried himself and got dressed. 

 

When he got into the living room he saw Daryl struggling to set up the tree. It looked like he managed to knock over one of the boxes of decorations and there were little shards of glass scattered about that Daryl was bent down pick up. “What happened?” Rick chuckled, squatting down next to Daryl to help him.

 

“Whatever dumbass packed the totes is just that. A fuckin’ dumbass. I was tryin’ to get the garland, lights and ornaments out in a pile like you like it,” he huffed. “Needless to say who packed them in here like this didn’ think it through,” Daryl growled in frustration which made Rick lowly chuckle to himself. Daryl shot him a glare, “What’s so fuckin’ funny, Grimes? I don’ think it’s funny that I now have a cut on my hand,” he groused. 

 

“It’s just that the _dumbass_ that packed the totes was you, babe.” Rick stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. When he came back he took Daryl’s hand into his own and carefully examined it to make sure there was no glass in the cut. He then cleaned gently and kissed it. “All better now.”

 

“Thanks.” he muttered and stood up with the dustpan filled with the broken ornament. 

 

“Mhm,” Rick hummed. “Let’s get the tree up,” he smiled. Daryl nodded and they set to work. This was the worst part of decorating in Rick’s opinion. He hated having to fluff and shape the branches because it took so long. 

 

About an hour later the tree looked like a tree again and not something that was smashed into a box for eleven months. The top of the tree was still smashed though and neither of them could reach it, even in a chair. Daryl growled as he tiptoed and tried for the fifth time. “Why the hell do you have to have such a big tree?”

 

Rick laughed, “I let Carl pick it out the year me and Lori split up. I felt guilty and he was able to take advantage of that fact.” He watched as Daryl processed that information and he knew his boyfriend couldn’t argue with that logic. 

 

“Well hell,” Daryl sighed as he got off the chair. “Guess i’m trekking through the snow to go get the ladder out of the shed.”

 

“Wait I have an idea,” Rick smiled triumphantly. “Come here.” Rick said with his loving, caring voice. 

 

“What?” Daryl asked as he walked over to him. 

 

Rick smiled and bent his legs looking to the side at Daryl.“ Get on.”

 

“Oh hell no. Absolutely not.” 

 

“Come on, ain’t gonna hurt me, Dixon,” Rick insisted. 

 

“You’ll drop me let alone hurt yourself.” Rick gave him that look but Daryl still shook his head.“No. I will _‘not’_.”

 

“Count of three, babe.” Rick smirked over to Daryl who finally sighed and relented. 

 

Daryl hesitantly approached Rick and was going to climb onto his back but Rick had other ideas. As soon as Daryl turned around Rick ducked down, shoved under him and stood up with Daryl on his shoulders. Of course Daryl had not been prepared for this so he squeaked and flailed grabbing hands full of Rick’s hair for balance. “Fuck Rick,” he yelped. . 

 

“No, don’t push on my head! We’ll fall into the tree. Just sit straight!” Rick chuckled.

 

“This is a bad idea, Rick!” Daryl yelled back laughing now as well.  
“Just fix it,” Rick Groaned as he stepped closer to the tree. “This way we don’t have to go out in all that snow.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Daryl whined as they moved toward the tree. “I’m gonna die! Before Christmas! Ain’t even 37 and I’m gonna die. I can hear it now, death by a Christmas Tree!” 

 

Rick snorted with laughter and tried to hold still as Daryl adjust the top branches. “Daryl! As much as I love you, you ain’t exactly a light weight.” That earned him a pop to the side of the head. “Owe, fuck!” Rick reached over and grabbed the star, which was thankfully on a box right next to them and handed it up to Daryl. “While you’re up there you can put the star on!” Rick growled low in his chest. 

 

It took only a few seconds for Daryl to put the topper on. He thought about staying there for a while and making Rick suffer for calling him fat but he decided to be nice. “Done.”

 

“Can ya manage to slide down my back, without getting us both killed?” Rick laughed and bit the inside of Daryl’s thigh teasingly. 

Daryl gasped and squirmed, “Stop it! You’re gonna make me fall, cowboy!” 

 

“Just slide down my back!” he laughed and put his hand on the mantel above the fireplace to steady himself. 

 

Daryl muttered and closed his eyes, “Okay,” and he slid down and stumbled back falling down on the couch managing to pull Rick with him. He caught Rick and moved him slightly so that he settled between Daryl’s legs. Both of them were panting from the exertion. Both of them were laughing until they were breathless. “Well that was interesting.” 

 

Rick pressed his head back and kissed Daryl on the neck. “Yeah and all that happened was breaking my back,” he teased. 

 

Daryl growled and smacked Rick’s stomach making the other man curl up and grunt. “Jerk,” he huffed playfully and shoved Rick off on to the floor. He got up and went back to work on the tree.

 

“Owe!” Rick was still laughing as he hit the floor. He stayed there for a few minutes admiring the view as Daryl would bend over to pick up ornaments and place them on the tree. Thank God they had gotten a pre-lit tree. He finally pushed himself to his feet and started helping as well but not before giving Darly a kiss.

 

They worked for nearly two hours on the big tree but by the time they were finished it looked amazing. Daryl plopped down on the couch, tired from his long day at work and then putting up the tree. “How about some hot cocoa?” Rick asked. 

 

“Mmm that sounds great. Lot’s of marshmallows,” he called over his shoulder as Rick headed for the kitchen. Daryl scooted lower into the sofa and looked at the tree. He could see why Carl picked this particular one. It was really full and it looked like a real Douglas fir tree not one of those plastic trees trying to masquerade as a real one. The colored lights and shiny decorations made Daryl happy. It looked like a Christmas cartoon come to life. He was so transfixed by the that he didn’t hear Rick come back into the room. 

 

Rick sat the tray with the hot chocolate down on the end table then reached out and yanked the collar of Daryl’s shirt out and dropped a hand full of snow down his shirt. He laughed as Daryl flailed and spluttered jumping off the couch. “What’s wrong babe?” he smirked.

 

“What the hell?!” he gasped as he took his shirt off and watched the snow hit the floor with a wet plop. He picked it up in his hand and looked at Rick.

 

“Dary, you wouldn’t dare!” Rick said as he started backing away.

 

“Oh I so would,” he nodded. He managed to grab Rick around the waist before he could get away but instead of shoving the snow under Rick’s shirt he stuffed it down the front of Rick’s pants. He then sat down on the couch and started drinking his cocoa as he watched Rick dance around trying to get the snow out of his pants. 

 

Rick felt the snow dripping down over very sensitive parts causing them to draw up into his body to try and gain warmth. He couldn’t shimmy out of his clothes as fast as he wanted and by the time he got his jeans off the snow had completely melted from the heat of his body. 

 

He was standing in the middle of his living room naked from the waist down and Daryl was sitting on the sofa looking smug and happy as he drank his hot cocoa. “Asshole!”

 

“You started,” he smirked. “I was just retaliating,” like it was the perfect excuse. 

 

“You? I? But!” Rick tried to argue as a shiver tore through him. 

 

Daryl sat his cocoa down and grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it out on the floor in front of the tree and next to the fireplace. “Set down,” he told Rick. As soon as Rick was sitting on the blanket he handed him his hot cocoa then stepped out of the room. When he came back he had another blanket and he wrapped it around Rick’s shoulders before starting a fire in the fireplace. 

 

Rick put his cup back on the tray as Daryl sat down next to him on the floor. “You owe me,” he said, brow arched.

 

“I owe you?” 

 

“Damn straight,” he nodded.

 

“What do I owe you?” Daryl asked, teasingly. 

 

“My dick is frozen now and I think you need to warm it up for me,” he purred. 

 

Rick’s voice always made Daryl shiver but when it had that edge to it and it pitched lower it made his knees weak. He didn’t hesitate in diving down between Rick’s legs. He had a wicked thought and couldn’t wait to hear Rick’s reaction. Daryl quickly engulfed the head of Rick’s slightly hard dick and Rick hissed as he slammed his hips up gagging Daryl. 

 

Rick had expected a temperature difference because of the snow but he hadn’t expected the fact that Daryl had just took a drink of the hot cocoa before he sat down. The hot, wet mouth combined with the suction that Daryl was so perfect at, sent a shock wave of need through Rick and he couldn’t help but to fuck up into Daryl’s throat. When the other man moaned and gagged Rick put his hand on the back of Daryl’s head and held him in place as he thrusted his hips in deep, languid thrusts. He slowed down and shoved deep until he felt his cock hit the back of Daryl’s throat, then pushed a little deeper and held still moaning as Daryl reflexively tried to swallow past his throbbing length. He waited until the other man started to squirm then pulled out. Daryl took in a big gulp of air and Rick was mesmerized by the look on Daryl’s face. So needy, so submissive that he would do anything that Rick told him to. 

 

Daryl was still in a haze of pleasure when he felt Rick grab him buy the shirt and pulled him up. He ended up laying on top of Rick as his lover kissed him passionately. Daryl moaned as one of Rick’s hands reached under the front of his shire and Rick started rubbing his thumb over his nipple. Once the tiny nub was hard Rick squeezed it causing Daryl to gasp and writhe in pleasured pain. 

 

Rick could feel the bulge beneath Daryl’s jeans pressing hard against his own as they both pressed tighter together to get the delicious feel of friction. Rick tossed his head back and moaned as the denim rubbed against his sensitive, bare cock. They kissed and touched, hands exploring and slipping under clothes until they were both completely naked and each one was hard and dripping. Rick reached back under the couch in their secret hiding spot and snagged the bottle of lube. He put it in Daryl’s hand, “Turn around and open yourself up for me. No touching your cock and no warming the lube.”

 

Daryl scrambled into position quickly, turning around and bending forward just to give his lover an eye full. A shiver ran through him at Rick’s commands but he did as he was told. He snapped the lid of the bottle open and poured the oil into his hand gasping at how cool it felt where it had been under the couch. When he reached back and ran his slick finger over his hole he gasped and jumped at just how cold it was. 

 

Rick watched with lidded eyes as Daryl slipped one finger deep into himself to sliick the ring of muscle then quickly added another, scissoring the fingers open to stretch himself. Rick’s dick did a happy jump as he watched the fingers disappear in Daryl’s ass as he imagined himself being buried deeper than those questing fingers could reach. He watched Daryl squirm for a few moments trying to hit that sweet spot hidden inside and he couldn’t quite get the right angle to hit it. When Rick heard the pathetic whine come from his lover he relented and got to his own knees crawling closer. “Enough,” he whispered as he tugged Daryl’s hand free. He chuckled when Daryl whined and tried to shove them back in. “Enough,” he scolded and slapped one of Daryl’s upturned cheeks. 

 

Rick poured some of the slick on his own hand then instantly shoved three fingers deep into Daryl’s still tight ass. The man yelped at the cold oil as it slipped into his hot entrance and he tried to buck forward to get away from the icy invasion. Rick had other plans however and grabbed him by the hip holding him in place. He didn’t give Daryl time to think about how cold the oil was as he crooked his fingers and pressed down into that bundle of nerves making him cry out. “Fuck yeah Rick, right there! Harder please,” he begged. 

 

“Harder?” he smiled evilly then pressed down hard rubbing his fingers in a small circle. 

 

“Oh, god, oh, fuck, there! Don’t stop please,” he whimpered breathlessly. Daryl was already close to orgasm as the sensation of pleasure was going from the pit of his belly out through his body slowly like a building tidal wave.

 

Rick kept his fingers crooked in the right direction but stopped moving his hand. “If you want to cum Daryl you will have to find your pleasure on my hand.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Daryl gasped. That was the hottest thing he’d heard in a long time. He lifted himself up enough that he could properly ride Rick’s fingers and started bouncing and circling his hips. Rick kept his fingers stiff and Daryl found just the right rhythm and pressure to hit his prostate. It didn’t take long before his orgasm exploded causing his vision to white out as he cum all over his lower stomach untouched. 

 

By the time his vision cleared he found himself on his back, his legs tossed over Rick’s shoulders as he was bent in half and being impaled by Rick’s throbbing length. Each drag of Rick’s engorged head over Daryl’s over sensitive prostate and passage was so pleasurable but almost too much at the same time. “Rick,” he moaned, wantonly and pushed his hips up reflexively to meet the thrust. 

 

Rick felt Daryl’s tight passage rippling around his throbbing dick and clench each time he slammed his hips forward. Between watching Daryl fuck himself on Rick’s hand and the tight heat around him combined with the blissed out look on Daryl’s face Rick was a gonner. “Fuck Daryl, not gonna last,” he panted. 

 

“Fuck me Rick! Cum in me,” he moaned. “I want your cum dripping out of me all night long.” He clenched down on Rick and felt his lovers hip stutter then halt. He face a mask of pleasure as he emptied deep inside of Daryl. 

 

Rick let Daryl’s legs slip down as he collapsed on top of him breathlessly. He was aware of Daryl gently rubbing his back and sides and placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulder but he didn’t move until his softened member slipped from his lover on its own. 

 

Daryl whined softly as Rick rolled off of him. He missed the weight on top of him making him feel like he was caged. When Rick pulled him to lay against his chest though he was content. They lay in the glow of the sparkling lights of the christmas tree and the glow of the fire content and happy in their love. 

 

Daryl reached over and grabbed some throw pillows on the couch for Rick to rest his head on then pulled the second blanket over them. Daryl leaned down and kissed Rick lovingly before curling back against him. “Love you Rick.”

 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” 

 

They both lay asleep, neither man thinking about the fact that santa might catch an eye full as he delivered presents under the tree.


End file.
